


Taking Care of You

by MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Dean Winchester, Dry Humping, Edging, F/M, Fireman!Dean, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Shameless objectification of Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis
Summary: Dean wants to celebrate your new job by taking care of you in a new way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for one of the first people I ever talked to here on Tumblr, @but-deans-back-tho (aka Allie). Allie encouraged me to let my smutty freak flag fly instead of hiding the fact that I essentially spend most of my time here reading porn. This is personalized for Allie, but written as a reader insert, so everyone else can enjoy it, too. Special thanks to @littlegreenplasticsoldier who beta-read this for me and has been generally wonderful as fuck to me the past few weeks.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALLIE!!

As you drove home from your first day as a veterinarian, you couldn’t stop smiling. All the years of hard work, all the studying, all the time away from friends and family, had finally come together. You had your first job as a full-fledged veterinarian at a thriving practice. The first day had been mostly getting oriented, filling out tax forms, meeting the staff, and learning where everything was. Near the end of the day, though, you’d had a chance to help with an emergency surgery when a dog had swallowed a child’s sock. The dog was doing well, and you got go home with a feeling of accomplishment.

Sure, it would be better if Dean had been able to be there, but he was finishing a hunt with Sam, and you understood that he couldn’t always be there for you. Part time with your pie-loving Adonis was better than no time, and you would take what you could get. Besides, who else could boast that their boyfriend saved the world on a regular basis?

Your heart jumped when you pulled into your driveway and saw a certain black ’67 Chevy Impala. Just the sight of the black beauty got your motor running with inappropriate thoughts about its driver. Maybe this day would end perfectly, after all!

Jumping from your car, you ran along the side of your house to the back yard, following the sounds of Beckett barking, where you saw a sight that set your body racing. Dean was sitting on the steps of the deck wearing about half of a fireman’s uniform. The jacket and shirt were gone, leaving him bare-chested in the summer sun, only a pair of suspenders keeping your eyes from taking in all of his freckles. Your dog, Beckett, was running back and forth in the yard, racing to catch a tennis ball every time Dean threw it. Dean always grumped that he didn’t like dogs, and cats ranked right up there with some dick angel called Zachariah, but he got along famously with Beckett and took allergy pills so he could handle being around Charlie. He said it was a small price to pay for time with you.

Beckett bounded back to Dean, ball in mouth, happily giving it to Dean, who tossed it across the yard again. As he wound up for the throw, you watched the muscles in his shoulder and back play, bunching and stretching with the movement. His back was a work of art, the dips and planes mesmerizing to you. His shoulders were broad and powerful, his arms strong and well-muscled, and you started to get warm just thinking about how easily he could pick you up without breaking a sweat.

Beckett brought you out of your reverie, running towards you, barking excitedly, then jumping up on you to say hello. Dean turned to see you and a bright smile lit up his face. While you greeted your dog, he came down the stairs then walked across the yard towards you. His bowlegged swagger distracted you from the exuberant dog until Beckett pushed the tennis ball into your hand. You threw the ball, giving yourself and Dean some space to say hello.

“Hey, beautiful! How was your first day?” Dean wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against his chest and pressing a warm kiss to your lips.

It took a second before you could pull away enough to answer, his kiss making your brain fuzzy like always. “It went great! I think I’m really going to like it there.”

Dean’s eyes sparkled at the good news as he smiled, then dipped his head to kiss you again. Beckett interrupted your kiss, jumping up on both of you and separating you.

You gave your dog an affectionate scratch behind the ears, then tossed the ball again. “How’d you get here so fast? I thought I wouldn’t see you until the weekend?”

Dean answered you with another long and passionate kiss, taking your breath away. He finally broke away from you when Beckett returned with the ball, jumping and whimpering excitedly for someone to throw it again. You tossed it one more time, then focused back on Dean.

“The case broke wide open, and we ganked the witch faster than expected. Sammy said he’d take care of the cleanup so I could get here in time to congratulate you on your first day!”

The two of you started walking into the house, Beckett following, the ball left behind at the prospect of treats or food. You looked Dean up and down again, trying not to let thoughts of sliding the suspenders down his arms and pushing the pants down his legs distract you again.

“And what’s with the getup? Not that I’m complaining!” you joked, letting him see you appreciating his finer, ahem, assets.

Dean laughed one of those full-body laughs, throwing his head back and grinning, making his eyes crinkle and showing off his back teeth. “We pretended to be firefighters to get her alone. Evacuated her shop by setting off the alarm, and then nabbed her when the dust settled.” He smirked at the interest still showing on your face. “I was going to return the getup, but maybe I need to keep this outfit around?” You were just outside your door when he pulled you in for a dirty kiss, all teeth and tongues, getting you more worked up than you really wanted to be while wearing scrubs.

Beckett barked and got in between you, reminding you that he was hungry, and stopping your little impromptu makeout session before it got too heated. With a frustrated sigh, you separated from your boyfriend and opened the door, letting Beckett past.

Charlie was waiting just inside, tail swishing impatiently until you acknowledged him. Once he’d had his required attention, he beat a hasty retreat, wanting nothing to do with Dean. You and Dean went about your usual routine when you came home after a long day, getting comfortable, settling the animals, and working on dinner. Dean changed out of the bulky pants and put on just a t-shirt over his boxers, choosing to be comfortable instead of putting on jeans. It was fine with you, since it meant you could relax in sleep shorts and a tank top.

To celebrate your new job, Dean had brought everything he needed to make his special burgers, along with beer for him and your favorite wine for you. It was simple, but so thoughtful, and just perfect. You helped him in the kitchen, the two of you moving around each other like you’d choreographed a dance, sharing little touches and passing kisses here and there. By the time the burgers were ready, Dean’s feathery touches had turned into more solid groping, his fingers squeezing your flesh gently with each pass. You watched him carry the plates over to the table, the shirt stretched tightly across his back and shoulders, a warm fire kindling low in your belly and between your thighs at the sight.

All through dinner, his knee pressed against yours, even though there was plenty of room around the table. He caught you watching his mouth work as he ate, watching the play of muscles in his forearms as he reached for the ketchup to dress his burger, and he made sure to flex a little more than was absolutely necessary. Your eyes were glued to his mouth as he licked a glob of ketchup from his lower lip, and he gave it an extra swipe with his tongue, just to smile when your breath hitched.

Your brain was miles ahead, already - picturing clothing strewn around your bedroom floor, Dean’s mouth between your legs making you come on his tongue - while the rest of you was trying to make small talk with him. Meanwhile, he just sat there, smug as hell, knowing what you were thinking. Every time you tried to slide your fingers up his thigh, or your toes up his calf, he deftly avoided getting caught in your trap. He’d gently, but firmly, move your hand out of his lap, or shift his legs so your foot couldn’t travel any higher. When you were both done eating, you thought he’d take you straight to the bedroom, but no. He insisted on helping you clean up the kitchen and putting everything away, even washing the dishes by hand, when there was a perfectly good dishwasher sitting _right there_. The little touches continued, though, making you crazy.

When the kitchen couldn’t possibly get any cleaner, you threw yourself into his arms and kissed him so thoroughly, you were sure you’d be naked in minutes.

That wasn’t Dean’s plan, though.

He carefully peeled you away from him, popping a movie into the DVD player and settling on the couch. “You need to relax after your long day of healing the injured and sick of the animal world, sweetheart. I just want to take care of you right,” he said, trying to look so much more innocent than he actually was.

“You could take care of me just fine by giving me a screaming orgasm, too, Dean,” you said, getting more than a little annoyed at the feel of your wet panties and growing sexual frustration. Dean just got comfortable, laying on his side, legs stretched out. He patted the cushion in front of him, eventually getting you to lay in front of him, your back pressed against his chest. As the movie started, he idly rubbed patterns into your arm, the heat of him soaking into you.

Just when you were starting to get into the movie, Dean’s hand moved from your arm to your side, squeezing your hip as he pulled it back against his own. His half-hard length nestled into the cleft of your ass as he pressed his hips into you. Holding you in place, he rocked, his cock hardening against your ass and lower back. When you made a noise, wanting to feel more, he stopped, moving his hand from your hip up under your shirt to your bra, where he cupped your breast with his large hand.

“Do you know how hard it is for me to be away from you, sweetheart? How much I miss you when I’m stuck in some crappy motel room with my brother snoring like a lumberjack five feet away?” His hand began kneading your breast through your bra, gently squeezing to punctuate his words. “Do you know sometimes I’ll be interviewing a witness or something and I’ll smell your perfume or your shampoo, and then all I can think about is how you smell when you’re wrapped around me? I have to fight not to get hard sitting there, just thinking about how good you feel when you ride me, your hair falling around my face so all I can smell is you.” His hand moved from your breast down your stomach and into your shorts, staying outside your panties. When he felt how wet they were, he groaned. “Oh, darlin’, is this all for me?”

You fought to nod, your heart already racing, your breath just shallow pants. He pushed his hand between your thighs, cupping your sex with his hand, then pressing the heel of his hand against your clit. Pressing became rocking, and the warmth from before was stoked into a fire, sending heat all over your body. Your mouth fell open as you ground against his hand, finally getting the friction you’d been dying for all night.

“Ah, Dean!” you moaned, your voice quiet and breathless. Wanting to give him more room to work, you lifted your knee, opening yourself up to him. His mouth landed on your neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses all along your skin until he found a spot that made you cry out his name again, and then he sucked, drawing out another cry.

Sweat was breaking out on your brow as you ground against his hand, feeling his cock rut against your ass as he panted by your ear. A stream of curses and prayers fell from your mouth as you felt your body start to wind up. “Oh, ah, Dean! So close!”

Dean’s hand suddenly moved from between your legs to rest on your hip. A loud, frustrated noise erupted from your mouth, and Dean barely managed to catch your arm before you elbowed him in the ribs.

“What the fuck, Dean?” You tried to sit up, but he held you down, keeping you pinned against him. He kissed your neck by your ear and chuckled.

“I’m gonna take care of you, honey, I swear. You just gotta trust me. I’m trying something new. I want to find new ways of taking care of my girl, you know? If this works out like it’s supposed to, this is gonna be so worth it in the end,” he whispered, his breath ghosting over your ear and sending shivers down your spine.

You pressed your legs together, looking for the friction he denied you, and he pushed his hands between your knees, pulling one of your legs up and over his. “Nuh uh uh!” he scolded with a sing song tone. “Naughty girl! You’re mine, and I’m going to take care of you how I see fit.”

The dark promise in his voice stilled your protests. Dean had a plan, and you’d just have to be patient and let him do as he pleased. His hand slid from your knee to your inner thigh, rubbing in patterns as it slowly moved up your leg. You hoped it would slide inside your shorts, but when he reached the top of your thigh, his hand stayed outside. It traveled back up under your shirt, this time pulling the cup of your bra down, exposing your breast.

His fingers teased and pulled at your nipple, sending sparks down your spine while he resumed whispering in your ear. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, and then I’m gonna fuck you so hard, that everyone you work with is gonna know that you have a man who knows how to take care of you. You’re gonna feel me for days, sweetheart.”

Between his words and his fingers and his hand, your core was already throbbing again. “Please, Dean,” you whimpered, “just do it.” You squirmed against him, making sure to rub your ass against his erection, pushing him to dig into you until he drew in a ragged breath. Knowing you were affecting him as much as he was affecting you gave you a moment of pride.

Dean’s mouth was back on your neck, his stubble scraping against your sensitive skin there, sending another shiver down your spine. Once your nipple was thoroughly abused, he pulled the cup of your bra back up, earning a disappointed whimper out of you. His hand went back down to the leg that was draped over him, and he pushed it back where it was before.

“Lay on your back,” he murmured into your ear before licking and sucking on a spot just behind it. Wanting nothing but to do what he said so he’d keep going, you twisted until you were on your back. No sooner were you looking up at the ceiling than Dean had somehow slipped out from behind you to lay on top of you. He wedged himself between your legs, supporting himself with his arms on either side of you. He pushed his hips into yours, pressing his cock into your core, and the heat from your earlier abandoned orgasm returned with a vengeance.

Dean’s mouth latched onto your neck, looking for all the spots that made you crazy while he rutted against you, quickly building you up again. You could feel the hard length of him through your shorts and his boxers, nudging against your clit in all the right ways. Grabbing a handful of his hair, you pulled his mouth to yours for a searing kiss, then scrabbled at his back as you just tried to hang on while the pleasure he was giving you spiraled. Your legs wrapped around his waist, feet digging into his ass to pull him closer to you. You were getting close, feeling the tension all through your body, and you just needed him to keep going a little longer.

“So fuckin’ sexy, sweetheart,” he grunted, but he began slowing his hips. You growled, but he buried his head in your neck. “If we keep going, I’m gonna come, and I’m not done with you, yet.” You tried to buck against him, get what you needed, anyway, but he was too strong and easily got out of your hold.

“You fucking dick,” you growled at Dean, but he just chuckled.

“You’re gonna be thanking me soon enough, pretty girl,” he said, leaning down to kiss you again, tongues clashing and sliding against each other. Even his kisses cooled, becoming lazy in spite of your every effort to stoke his fire. To show your displeasure, you nipped at his lip a little too harshly, making him back away and laugh at your frustration. He climbed off of you, leaving you cold in the air conditioning, and wanting, your panties ruined, and probably your shorts too.

Dean turned off the DVD player and TV, tossing the remote on the coffee table, and offered you his hand. You glared at him and his hand, but took it, anyway, feeling your whole body react to every move you made as you got up from the couch. It felt like every nerve was now attached to your core, and even just the air flowing over your skin was making you tingle. Dean led you to the bedroom, where he gently kicked Charlie out and shut the door behind you both.

His hands cupped your face, but no other part of him touched you as he kissed you slowly. You were nearly vibrating with need, but again, he outmaneuvered your every move to take control and get what you wanted. When he came up for air, he looked into your eyes, and you were startled by the affection and quiet desire you saw there.

“All I ever want to do is take care of you, you know that, right?”

All of the fight left your body as you looked up at him. “Yeah, Dean. I know.” You gave him a smile, and he mirrored it back to you, making you feel the words you knew he couldn’t say.

His hands dropped to the hem of your shirt as his lips found yours again, and he began stripping you. First your top, then your bra, and before long you were naked, just standing there while he looked over you, eyes dark and full of promise. Getting impatient, you reached for his shirt, and he pulled it off while you slid your fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers and carefully slid them down, freeing his cock. From your knees on the floor, you admired his legs, running your hands up his thighs, feeling the strength beneath your fingertips. You kissed his hipbone, wanting to make him feel a measure of the love you had for him the way he always made you feel his. When you moved your mouth closer to his cock, though, he pulled you up, holding you tightly while he kissed you.

“I’m taking care of you tonight, babe, not the other way around,” he said, running his hands up and down your back. You took the chance to do the same to him, loving the feel of the strong muscles and smooth skin under your fingers. His hands, however, slid down to the backs of your thighs, picking you up easily while you held on and wrapped your legs around his waist. He walked you over to the bed, pushed away the blanket, and then laid you out underneath him, looking you over like you were his last meal.

His lips found yours again, lazily kissing you while you enjoyed the feel of him, heavy and solid above you. He slowly broke out of your hold, though, kissing down your neck until his mouth had found one of your nipples and worked it hard. With his hand, he kneaded your other breast, teasing the nipple with his fingers just the way you liked it. He kept going, switching back and forth with his mouth and hands until you were a writhing mess underneath him, begging for more.

“Please, Dean, touch me, fuck me, anything, just do something!” you cried, frustration coursing through you. You no longer cared what he did, as long as he made you come.

Without a word, he released your breasts, and slid down between your thighs, licking a thick stripe up your center. You cried out, “Yes!” moving your hips as an invitation for him to do more. He smirked up at you, then dove in, licking and sucking your clit, then thrusting his tongue inside of you, slurping and sucking as much of your arousal as he could take, then doing it all again. The two previous denied orgasms meant you flared to life immediately, panting and heaving as you climbed that mountain again. Two fingers pushed inside of you, and you thought that this time he was actually going to let you come.

You cried out his name, letting him know you were almost there, and the fingers disappeared.

“You taste so damn good, sweetheart. I could stay down here for days.”

By this time, you were so wrung out, you barely had the wherewithal to respond, so you just growled in frustration. No words even came to mind as your orgasm slipped away again. Dean lapped gently at your core, keeping you warm and humming, but no more. You wiped at the sweat on your brow, and tried to think of a way to convince him to abandon this game.

“Please, Dean, just let me come…I just want to come, baby,” you begged, feeling tears welling up in your eyes.

Dean didn’t say anything, but his mouth moved back up your body, kissing and sucking little marks into your skin. When he reached your neck, he sat up, producing a condom seemingly out of thin air and rolling it onto his cock. Your eyes never left him, enjoying the view of his freckled chest, down past his little, soft tummy that you loved, to the big, hard cock that always gave you such pleasure. He leaned back over you, supporting himself with one arm while lining himself up with the other.

“You ready, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Dean, please, I’m ready!”

Slowly, he slid into you, taking his time, making sure not to hurt you and giving you more than enough chance to tell him if he somehow did. When he was finally seated, he paused, watching your face as you relaxed and sighed, finally feeling what you’d wanted all night. His thrusts started out slow and even, gently pushing into you and then retreating, like waves on the ocean. You brought up your knees and he held onto your leg, changing the angle and getting even deeper than before. Little by little, his pace increased, his thrusts getting rougher as he found what made you cry out the loudest and buck your hips against his. Soon, he was hitting everything just right, and your cries became an almost continuous string of curses mixed with his name. The feeling that was building in your belly was somehow bigger and deeper than before, and you suddenly feared he’d deny you again.

But he didn’t.

“C’mon, sweetheart, I wanna watch you come on my cock like a good girl. Wanna see you fucking fall apart. Let it go, pretty girl, just let it go.”

Almost as if you had been waiting for his command, your orgasm overtook you. Your entire body seized, clamping down on his cock inside you while you spasmed in pleasure. All of the pent-up desire from every time Dean had denied you release hit you like a freight train, making stars burst behind your eyes as your vision whited out. Dean kept thrusting into you, working you through it, drawing it out, slowing his thrusts to match the movement of your hips as you came back down.

When your mind finally cleared, you realized Dean still hadn’t come, and the need for him arose in you again, in spite of the world-altering orgasm you’d just had. With as much strength as you could muster, you locked your knees on either side of his hips and gave a mighty push, rolling him over so you were now on top of him.

Dean looked up at you in shock as you situated yourself. In the move, he’d fallen out of you, but you quickly lined him up and sunk down onto him again. Dean sputtered like he was going to say something, but you didn’t give him the chance. Before he could do anything, you started riding him, hands spread over his chest for support as you slammed down onto him again and again, chasing another release, but this time for the both of you. Soon, he was bucking up into you, your hips meeting almost violently with every thrust. One of his hands clutched at your thigh, but the other moved between you to rub at your clit with his thumb.

“Oh, fuck, you feel so good, gonna come, soon,” he warned, the cords in his neck standing out with the effort to wait for you.

“Right behind you, babe,” you panted, feeling the edge of another mind-blowing orgasm coming as your breathing matched his. Dean’s hips stuttered, and as you felt him twitching and releasing inside you, your own release crashed over you. The two of you kept moving together through it, your hips slowing as you both came down.

When you couldn’t hold yourself upright anymore, you collapsed onto Dean’s chest, feeling his softening cock slip out of you. He rubbed your arms and kissed your head, saying something you didn’t have enough brainpower to understand. After a moment or two, he carefully rolled you over onto the bed next to him, then got up to dispose of the condom. He came back with a warm cloth and wiped you both down, but you were barely aware of it, completely blissed out. You didn’t even notice when Charlie and Beckett came into the room, Beckett finding his bed on the floor and Charlie settling near your feet.

Dean climbed back into your bed, pulling you into his arms and kissing your head as he tangled his legs with yours. You were nearly asleep when his voice woke you.

“So, was it worth all the frustration?” he teased, running his fingertips up and down your arm.

“Can’t say I won’t fight it again if you try it again, but God, yeah,” you said, your voice hoarse from moaning and screaming.

Dean chuckled and planted another kiss on your head. “Good to know, sweetheart, good to know.”


End file.
